The Summer Camp of DOOM
by Sera Kaiba
Summary: (Co Written by Lee the Dragon Tamer) When the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters are forced to go to summer camp, what will happen if Bakura pranks everyone, and a bunch of other stuff happens? Rated PG-13 for Language, Humorus violnece, sexual references parings insid


A/N Sera:  
  
My first fic on FF.net!  
  
Lee... ye have any?  
  
A/N Lee:   
  
Uh...yeah. I'm along in this fic too. ^_^   
  
Do YOU have anymore to add to your A/N?  
  
Sera: WE DON'T OWN YUUGIOU! THAT BELONGS TO KAZIKU TAKAHASHI!!!!! Takeshi Omshina, Lei and Serenity are owned by us! We own ourselves!  
  
Lee: Lei belongs to me [she would be my annoying Yami] and my Millennium Coin [me Millennium Item] belongs to me also...if it's mentioned in the fic.. o_0;  
  
Sera: IMPORTANT: And on a final note, Sakura is the Reincarnation of Kisara. Saki is not an OC, but a renamed reincarnation  
  
Parings: Seto/Saki(Kisara), teeny bit of Bakura/Kisara, Atem/Anzu, Jou/Mai, One sided Jou/Lee (On Lee's side is the loving! ^_^), Shadi/Isis, and Honda/Shizuka and Malik/Sera (OC, not meh)  
  
Hai! Soo... Let's begin!  
  
Lee: ON WITH THE FIC! =D  
  
I always do that.. .  
  
: ~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Domino High School   
  
Teacher: *Teacher is Yacking about how they are assigned to go to diffrent Summer Camps in the area* and so... *Yada Yada*  
  
Saki: /He is boring the Crap out of me/!  
  
Jou: /Dude, he's never going to stop at this point ~_~/  
  
Teacher: *Yada* sooo Kaiba Seto, Jounochi Katsuya, Mutou Yugi, Masaki Anzu, Bakura Ryou, Honda Hitiro, Otogi Ryuuji, Malik Ishtar, Omshina Takeshi, Omshina Sakura are going to GreenForest Summer Camp!  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Ryou: /Oh dear God/  
  
Anzu: /Oh my, ALL of us?/  
  
Takeshi: /Sakura must be happy, she gets Kaiba/  
  
Saki: ^_^  
  
Jou: /Oh great, why do all of us have to go? _/  
  
Saki: /Seto! Maybe we can share cabins ^_^/  
  
Yugi: *hyper* /YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!/  
  
Seto: /NOT YUGI! ANYONE BUT HIM! Saki is coming! Yay! Bad enough I'm related to that shrimp..../  
  
Atem: /why does KAIBA have to come? And how did Yugi get hyper? o.o/  
  
Turtle Game shop  
  
Yugi: *still hyper* *runs into the shop* HIGRANDPAWE'REGOINGTOGREENFORESTSUMMERCAMPFORSCHOOL!  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: Calm down, Yugi. What did you say?  
  
Yugi: Hi Grandpa we're going to Green Forest Summer Camp for school!  
  
Lee: Can I come?  
  
Yugi: I guess…  
  
Lee: YAY! w00t! WOHOO! I GET TO GO! ^___^  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: When do you leave?  
  
Yugi: Next week   
  
Yugi's Grandpa: Okay!  
  
Kaiba Corp.  
  
Mokuba: Nii-sama?  
  
Seto: Yeah?  
  
Mokuba: How was school????????  
  
Seto: Uh... /o_o Oh no, I have to mention that stupid Summer Camp crap/ It's just a plain ordinary day..   
  
Mokuba: Okay.......  
  
Sera: Daddy's lying!!  
  
Seto: What? HOW WOULD I BE LYING?!  
  
Sera: Daddy... the last day of school is NEVER ordinary!  
  
Seto: _ Well...this one was!  
  
Sera: NOTHING happened unusual pre se?  
  
Seto: Nope  
  
Sera: LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!!!!! _  
  
Seto: *looks down to see...his pants are REALLY on fire* O_O  
  
Sera: O_O DADDY! *Throws water on Seto's pants!*  
  
Seto: Now my pants are wet... o_o *runs to go change his pants*   
  
Sera: *Holds up match* To the computer!  
  
Mokuba: *Looks* He's going to a summer camp for school!!  
  
Sera: O_O Daddy does LIE!!!!  
  
Seto: *walks in* Yes, I do lie. _ And I am going to summer camp for school..   
  
Sera: I WANNA COME! I WANNA COME! DADDYYYYYYYY!  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
Sera: WAAHHHH!   
  
Seto: Oh no... x_x  
  
Mokuba: Can I go?  
  
Seto: I guess so...  
  
Sera: I'M MOVING IN WITH MOMMY!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: o_o  
  
Sera: You hate me!!!! :((  
  
Seto: No I don't!  
  
Sera: Than *sniff* why did you say yes to Mokuba and no to MEEEEE!  
  
Seto: Uh... BECAUSE!  
  
Sera: MOMMY WOULD LET ME!  
  
Seto: Well...Mommy's a different story!   
  
Sera: I'm living with Mommy!  
  
Seto: ... ._. Ok...   
  
Sera: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! *Hugs Seto* Your the best daddy!   
  
Seto: Heheheh... ^_^;   
  
Sera: Can I go to Mommy's house?  
  
Seto: Sure  
  
Sera: YAY!  
  
Sakura's House  
  
Saki: *hears Doorbell* I'll get it! *Opens door* HUH? Nobody's here...  
  
Takeshi: Who was that?  
  
Saki: No one... *goes to room* *Inside room* Weird...  
  
Sera: HI MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saki: SERA! What are you doing here?  
  
Sera: Daddy said I could come! ^_^  
  
Saki:... Seto! I thought we made an agreement that when you weren't at school you were AWAYS under the supervision of Seto!  
  
Sera: ^_^ Daddy is a rulebreaker than!  
  
Saki: My mom doesn't know about you!  
  
Sera: -_-... puu...  
  
Saki: She says she is too young to be a Grandmother. But YOU are here! And that would make her a Grandmother!  
  
Saki's mom: Hmm? What was that about me Saki?  
  
Saki: Ehhhh O_O  
  
Sera: Your dead...  
  
Saki's mom: Who said that?  
  
Saki: Ummm.....  
  
Sera: *Jumps out* ME!!!!  
  
Saki: SERA!!!!  
  
Saki's mom: o_o Who are you?!  
  
Saki: *Gives the Say it and you die look*  
  
Sera: M- Saki baby-sits me... ^_^;  
  
Saki: 0_0  
  
Saki's mom: Oh! I didn't know you baby-sat Saki!  
  
Takeshi: *Comes in* She doesn't...  
  
Saki: O_O TAKESHI!!!!  
  
Saki's mom: She doesn't...?  
  
Takeshi: Only Mokuba...  
  
Saki's mom: Then who are you? *points at Sera*  
  
Sera: Ummm... should I tell?  
  
Saki: She already promised Summer Camp... no doubts... Yes...  
  
Sera: I'M SAKI-  
  
Takeshi: *Gives are you insane look to Sera*  
  
Sera: *Sticks out tongue* I'M SAKI'S DAUGHTER!!!!  
  
Saki's mom: O_O YOU ARE?!  
  
Saki: From the future...  
  
Sera: YEP!  
  
Saki's mom: THE FUTURE?!  
  
Saki: Yep...  
  
Saki's mom: ...I'm going to faint.. *does so*   
  
Saki: ehhh.... Glad she doesn't know who the Father is...  
  
Sera: Daddy is NICE!  
  
Takeshi: *Wakes up Saki's Mom* You okay?  
  
Saki's mom: *wakes up* I'm...okay...I think...  
  
Sera: I's my fault for coming isn't it?  
  
Saki: No... IT'S YOUR FATHER'S!  
  
Saki's mom: o_o FATHER'S?!  
  
Sera: YEP!  
  
Saki's mom: ...Who would be this..."father"?  
  
Saki: Seto Kaiba....... ^_^: /I'm Dead... Mom doesn't know about Seto and I..../  
  
Saki's mom: SETO KAIBA?! O_O  
  
Saki: A-yep!  
  
Sera: ^_^  
  
Saki's mom: *to Saki* When your father finds out, your in big trouble!   
  
Saki: Why?  
  
Saki's mom: Because your father works for Seto Kaiba...  
  
Saki: WHATTTTT!!!! Oh.. ya... whoops...  
  
Sera: She is dead...  
  
Saki's mom: She is...but if your father doesn't find out..   
  
Saki: He'll someday... of course... dad's gonna want to meet him..... _ /Nice going Sakura.. You're going out with your dad 's boss/  
  
Sera: ^_^ He will.... And when he does... HE WON'T RECONIZE HIM!! !  
  
Saki's mom: o.o How will that be?  
  
Takeshi: HUH??  
  
Sera: He doesn't look all professional... all black leather... right ear pierced… that drill...  
  
Saki: O_O  
  
Saki's mom: o_o;  
  
Saki: I never knew that...  
  
Saki's dad: What about Seto Kaiba?  
  
Saki: Didja know he has his right ear pierced?  
  
Saki's Dad: o_O No..  
  
Saki: Well... he does...  
  
Sera: Heh...  
  
Saki: -_-, /I'm Busted/  
  
Saki's dad: Oh, Hello Sera, what are you doing here?  
  
Saki: YOU KNOW ABOUT SERA? /Definitely busted/  
  
Takeshi: Ouch...  
  
Saki's dad: Yes, I see her around work.   
  
Sera: Daddy_knows_Sakura_from_school_and_wanted_to_say_hi_cuz_she_is_real_nice! ^_^  
  
Saki's dad: Oh  
  
Takeshi: ^_^ Lucky you..  
  
Saki: O.o you....  
  
Saki's dad: You?  
  
Saki: SAY ANOTHER WORD TAKESHI AND I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Saki's dad: o_o Sakura, don't say that to your brother…   
  
Saki: HMPH!   
  
Saki's dad: Don't go off with an attitude young lady!  
  
Saki: _ I... well... /My dad is so gullible!/  
  
Sera: ^_^ /And Daddy highered him BECAUSE?/  
  
Saki's dad: And? You...?  
  
Saki: Ehh..... Who do you mean Daddy... ^_^; /Dead/  
  
Saki's dad: I was talking to you. What were you about to say?  
  
Saki: I was controlling myself from swearing at my brother... ^_^  
  
Saki's dad: Ok, that's good. Swearing is inappropriate.   
  
Takeshi: Especially around your daugh-  
  
Saki: *Gives evil eye*  
  
Saki's dad: What was that Takeshi?  
  
Saki: *pales* /Oh shit/  
  
Takeshi: I was gonna say you shouldn't swear around your _daughter_  
  
Saki: Oh shit....  
  
Saki's dad: YOUR...DAUGHTER?!  
  
Saki: H-hai...  
  
Sera: ^_^ Mommy is gonna die!  
  
Saki's dad: *looks at Sera* So...you're her daughter?  
  
Sera: YEP! Seto Kaiba is My Daddy and Sakura... Omshina... ya... is my MOMMY!  
  
Saki's dad: WHAT?!  
  
Saki: *Faints*  
  
Sera: It's pretty staright forward...  
  
Saki's dad: .... o_o *speechless*  
  
Takeshi: Well.. Maybe this is a bad time to mention the fact they are...  
  
Saki's dad: .... o_o *still speechless*   
  
Takeshi: Already going out...  
  
Saki's dad: ..... O_O *even more speechless*  
  
Takeshi: And they've kissed! /Yay! I love getting Saki in trouble!/  
  
Sera: TAKESHI!  
  
Saki's dad: .... O__O *is even MORE speechless*   
  
Takeshi: FRENCH kissed I may add!  
  
Sera: EWW! I'm going home! *leaves*  
  
Saki's dad: ..... O______O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!   
  
Takeshi: And last weekend when you and mom went to Tokyo for the Weekend, Saki staied over at KAIBA'S HOUSE!   
  
Saki's dad: .... O________O   
  
Takeshi: and slept in HIS bed.. TOGETHGER! And that's all I'm gonna say.. JA!  
  
Saki's dad: ...I think I'm going to... *faints*  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
Sera: Daddy...  
  
Seto: WHAT??  
  
Sera: Mommy's dad knows...  
  
Seto: Shit...  
  
Sera: About everything...  
  
Seto: GOD DAMNIT!  
  
Sera: Watch your language!  
  
Mokuba: Your daughter is here you know... _   
  
Seto: I KNOW! I just hope he doesn't find her birth control pills... .  
  
Sera: DEAR RA!  
  
Mokuba: NII-SAMA! O_O  
  
Seto: Nani?  
  
Mokuba: You did THAT with her?   
  
Seto: ^_^ YEP!  
  
Mokuba: X_X  
  
Sera: I'm going to my room...  
  
Seto: Now... Mokuba... you bettern't do THAT sort of thing when you're 16!  
  
Mokuba: Truuuuuust me, I won't till I'm 1000000000! ~____~  
  
Seto: You'll change.. Believe me... Jou just wants a Girlfriend for Sex... be glad I'm not Jou!  
  
Mokuba: O_O  
  
Seto: Did I freak you out?  
  
Mokuba: Yes...I'm too young for this! _  
  
Seto: Well than.. It's about time for "The Talk"  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Turtle Game Shop  
  
One day until Camp Green Forest  
  
Yugi: I hope we have everything.. x_X *tries close suit case*   
  
Yugi's Grandpa: -_-  
  
Lee: *drags her bags/suitcases* So...much...stuff... *falls over* x_X  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: You both have your underwear  
  
Yugi: o_O Yes...  
  
Lee: I don't know! ^_^;  
  
Yugi's Grandpa:   
  
Lee: I just shoved anything in my closet and dresser into my bags...   
  
Yugi's Grandpa: OI!  
  
Yugi: Little kids these days...   
  
Lee: HEY! I'm not little... _  
  
Yugi's Grandpa: Now now you two!  
  
Yugi: Sorry..   
  
Lee: ... .O Blah...  
  
Jou's house  
  
Jou: Hey Shizuka! I'm excited to go to the camp tomorrow! ^___^   
  
Shizuka: HONDA! I can't wait to see him! ^_^!  
  
Jou: HONDA?!   
  
Shizuka: Oops...  
  
Jou: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HONDA?! *goes on a rampage*   
  
Shizuka: At least I don't go out with Kaiba! ^_^!  
  
Jou: ~_~ Kaiba...  
  
Shizuka: Onii-san! /I am an idiot for bringing HIM up/  
  
Jou: Yeah?  
  
Shizuka: Forget about HIM and think about the fun we're gonna have at camp!  
  
Jou: Er...yeah... _  
  
Shizuka: /Note to self: Never bring up Seto Kaiba/  
  
Jou: /She better not bring up that Kaiba again... _/  
  
Shizuka: I can't wait to go! Have you packed yet!  
  
Jou: I've packed up, but I'm not sure if I have everything, I'll go check. /I better not have forgotten my underwear.... o_o;/  
  
Shizuka: I have!  
  
Jou: OK! That' s good! I think I'll go check now... *does so*   
  
Shizuka: /Honda.... /  
  
Jou: *while checking his bags* /She better not be thinking of HONDA... _/  
  
Shizuka: *sighs* Otogi is going though.... X_X  
  
Jou: o_o *runs back in* OTOGI IS COMING?! Oh yeah...he's coming... ___  
  
Shizuka: How great... NOT!  
  
Jou: /If Honda OR Otogi even touch her with one finger I'm gonna....KILL THEM! __/  
  
Shizuka: Onii-san? You will protect me from Otogi, right?  
  
Jou: Of course I will!  
  
YAY! ^_^!  
  
Kaiba Mansion  
  
Sera: I can't wait to go! Right Daddy?  
  
Seto: X_X Jou... not good...  
  
Mokuba: This'll be bad if they're in the same cabin... ~_~  
  
Sera: Are anyone else bringing along a sibling or anything like that?  
  
Seto: Dunno...  
  
Mokuba: Maybe there are...  
  
Sera: I hope Lee comes!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah that'll be fun... ^_^  
  
Sera: She's my half-aunt ye know!  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
Mokuba: ^_^;   
  
Sera: That or my second cousin...  
  
Mokuba: I never did get the whole second cousin thing... _  
  
Sera: Same for me...  
  
Seto: remember... Sera, Mokuba, BEHAVE!  
  
Mokuba: Ok Nii-sama!   
  
Sera: Yes daddy! /Shoot, there goes my idea of a teepee raid.../  
  
Seto: /There goes her idea of her little teepee raid XD!/  
  
Mokuba: /that teepee raid would be cool to see what happens afterwards..../  
  
Sera: /How do I have a feeling they can read my thoughts...?/  
  
Mokuba: /I wish I could read minds.../  
  
Seto: /You can Mokuba.../  
  
Mokuba: /o_o/  
  
Sera: /Why don't we talk out loud? This scilence but no scilence is really creeping me out!/  
  
Mokuba: That makes sense.... o.o;  
  
Sera: THANK YOU!  
  
Mokuba: You're welcome... ^_^  
  
Seto: *twitches* that was weird...  
  
Mokuba: It was weird, but COOL!   
  
Seto: You got everything?  
  
Sera: Yes....  
  
Mokuba: I think I do...  
  
Seto: We're leaving at 6:30 tomorrow so be up early you two!  
  
Mokuba: Ok Nii-sama!   
  
Sera: OKIE! ^_^  
  
Seto: Okay... you two... go play video games! I need to do work!  
  
Mokuba: YAY! =D   
  
Saki's house...  
  
Saki: Tomorrow... Jesus... I can't believe Seto is bringing Sera along...  
  
Takeshi: Well, at least mom and dad know about them... ^_^;  
  
Saki: X_X  
  
Takeshi: I take that as a thank you. You're welcome! =D  
  
Saki: GRRRRRR!  
  
Takeshi: o_o  
  
Saki: *Strangles Takeshi* I'M LUCKY I'M STILL ALIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVED YOU BALBBED ON US! I'M LUCKY I CAN GO TO CAMP!!!!!!  
  
Takeshi: x_X  
  
Saki: *Lets go* sorry....  
  
Takeshi: It's ok, although I was about choke there... o.o;  
  
Saki: -_-; My bad... and yours for blabbing...  
  
Takeshi: ^_^;  
  
Saki: You could've been more considerate! Dad had to go to the emergency room after that!  
  
Takeshi: Oh yeah... _  
  
Saki: Mom nearly grounded me form going to camp!  
  
Takeshi: At least you are going to camp...  
  
Saki: Yes.. BUT!!!  
  
Takeshi: But?  
  
Saki: You're gonna die...  
  
Takeshi: O_O /Uh oh.../ I better be going now....bye! ^_^ *runs out the room*  
  
Saki: I'm not gonna kill you! /Guess who is!/  
  
Takeshi: *walks back in* By who then?  
  
Saki: Seto Kaiba himself...  
  
Takeshi: o_o That's worse! _  
  
Saki: By me you would've died quickly but by Seto you're gonna die a slow, painful death...  
  
Takeshi: It's still bad! I die... _  
  
Saki: YAY! ^_^  
  
Takeshi: x_x  
  
Saki: J/K! /No... I'm not!/  
  
Takeshi: Good... ~_~  
  
The next day at the bus stop Currently there: Lee, Yugi  
  
Yugi: Looks like no one's here yet... ~_~  
  
Lee: I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE STUPID BUS TO COME! _  
  
Yugi: Do you have to be so impatient?   
  
Lee: Yes! ^_^  
  
Yugi: -_-;  
  
Honda comes  
  
Honda: Looks like I'm third here......  
  
Lee: Yes! And why can't everyone else just get here already? _  
  
Takeshi and Saki come  
  
Saki: Seto's not here...  
  
Takeshi: Kaiba X_X  
  
The Kaiba's come  
  
Seto: What about me?  
  
Takeshi: Uhhhh EPPP! *Hides behind Yugi*  
  
Seto: X_X  
  
Yugi: Eh...Hi Kaiba! ^_^;;  
  
Yugi: *moves out of the way*   
  
Takeshi: AHHHHHHHHHH! *Hides behind Honda*  
  
Honda: Uh...I'm not getting into this... *moves out the way* ^_^;  
  
Takeshi: Crap... *Hides behind Saki*  
  
Saki: -_- *Steps away*  
  
Takeshi: X_X  
  
Jou and Shizuka come  
  
Takeshi: *Hides behind Jou*  
  
Honda: SHIZUKA! ^_^  
  
Shizuka: HONDA! ^_^  
  
Jou: Er...I have someone to deal with here... *glares at Honda and steps over to talk to him* _  
  
Honda: o_o  
  
Takeshi: Damnit!  
  
Sera: ^_^  
  
Baku and Serenity come  
  
Takeshi: *Hides behind Baku*  
  
Baku: Am I missing something?  
  
Lee: Yes! =D  
  
Serenity: Thankies!  
  
Baku: What?  
  
Yugi: Looks like Takeshi is going to die... o_0;  
  
Takeshi: Because of my big mouth, YES I am!  
  
Seto: Smart one! *Pulls out mechetti*  
  
Takeshi: EEK!  
  
Saki: O_O It was a JOKE!  
  
Seto: It was?  
  
Lee: That's a fake mechetti then? o_o  
  
Seto: No...  
  
Lee: O_O  
  
Saki: O_O  
  
Takeshi: O_________O oh crap...  
  
Before we see Takeshi die...With Jou and Honda...  
  
Jou: Ok, WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND SHIZUKA?!  
  
Honda: SHE ASKED ME! I DIDN'T ASK HER!  
  
Jou: Asked you WHAT?  
  
Honda: to go out with her...  
  
Jou: O____O  
  
Jou: AND YOU ACCEPTED?!  
  
Honda: Yes....  
  
Jou: WHY?!   
  
Honda: It's not like we're gonna get married! XD!  
  
Jou: But what if you are? o_o  
  
Honda: It's not like I'm that snob Kaiba or anything! And once you get used to the fact, you're probably gonna kill me for dumping her!  
  
Jou: ARGH! Don't dump her then!  
  
Honda: Make up your mind!  
  
Jou: ....I don't know what I want you to do... _  
  
Honda: Whatever I want to do?  
  
Jou: NO!  
  
Honda: -_-  
  
Jou: Well...I'll go decide later... _ Meanwhile, don't even THINK about doing anything with Shizuka...  
  
Honda: Okay...  
  
Back to the Murder secene  
  
Anzu comes  
  
Anzu: O_O  
  
Takeshi: Mommy...  
  
Lee: Yay! TAKESHI'S GOING TO DIIIIIIE! ^___^  
  
Saki: O_O Yugi! Your sister is a bad influence on Sera!  
  
Sera: O_O UNCLE TAKESHI!  
  
Yugi: O_   
  
Seto: Just kiddin!  
  
Takeshi: O_O  
  
Lee: Awww...I wanted to see Takeshi DIE! _  
  
Saki: *Kick Lee* Shutup!  
  
Lee: Hey! _  
  
Otogi Comes  
  
Otogi: The only one not here is  
  
Malik comes  
  
Yugi: *covers Lee's mouth* You better shut your mouth for your own good...   
  
Malik: Crap~  
  
Lee: O_O;   
  
*Bus Comes*  
  
Sera: YAY!  
  
Lee: ^___^ THE BUS IS HERE!  
  
Everyone gets on the bus  
  
Lee: That's the end of the chapter! [fear my obviousness...] And as ye may or may not know yet, I would be Lee the Dragon Tamer on FF.net. So yeah! ^_^  
  
Sera: And I'm Sera Kaiba, webmisstress of Kaiba Forever. (Kaiba-forever.tk) and this was my first chapter of my first fic on FF.net… I've written other fics that half of them became floops.. -_-.. Maybe I'll write another one that's good enough for FF.net… Review Please! ^_^ 


End file.
